Traditional techniques for testing network availability and longevity may involve manual network configuration and fault injection. Unfortunately, manual configuration and fault injection may involve a high level of technical expertise and may be time consuming. For a large and/or complex network, fault injection may be particularly difficult. The difficulty may arise, in part, because traditional network switching devices are controlled locally and must be reconfigured individually. Testing a large computing network, therefore, may involve the tedious process of manually and individually reconfiguring numerous switching devices within a network.
Analyzing how a network responds to a fault may be even more difficult than manually injecting faults into a network. For example, a network administrator may attempt to determine why a particular fault causes a particular failure within a network by reviewing routing tables and/or other information that is distributed throughout the switching devices of a network. Making such a determination may be time-prohibitive or even impossible for complicated network failures. Thus, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for improved systems and methods for testing and analyzing computer networks.